This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study proposes to empirically examine heretofore untested theoretical formulations concerning the nature of very specific influences on voluntary assent decisions of adolescents and their families. The focus of this research is to examine the contributions of pre-specified variables that we hypothesize are highly relevant to research participation decisions. Study 1 will evaluate two factors hypothesized to influence research assent decisions: (1) the presence of a specific recommendation by the investigator to participate in research, and (2) the existence of a prior relationship with the investigator. In this study we will independently manipulate these two variables and then evaluate their impact on both the preliminary and final participation decisions of individual family members, and on the family's decision-making process. Study 2 is designed to evaluate the impact of variables associated with research risk/benefit on voluntary assent decisions by adolescents utilizing three levels of risk/benefit for the hypothetical protocols: minimal risk/no benefit, minimal risk/benefit offered, increment above minimal risk/benefit offered.